


Quietly Rearranged

by KLynn91



Series: We Were Lucky Most Days [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mentions of Hannibal - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLynn91/pseuds/KLynn91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will reminiscing on his relationship with Frederick Chilton and how it lead up to him finding himself saying "I do" to the man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ChillyWilly au (Aren't they technically all au's now?) that I came up with. For the purposes of this story I am disregarding a lot of what happened in season three. I don't care what anyone says Chilton may have been a total ass but he did not deserve that! So this is me, giving him and Will a happy ending.

Will adjusted his tie for what seemed like the eighth time that hour. Despite his protests of not being nervous he couldn't stop twitching. A spec of dust on his suit, a lock of hair out of place. All seemed to require his immediate and utmost attention today. 

"Still not nervous?" Alana asked with a grin as she came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder. Will smirked and tried hard not to blush

"For some reason today I've seemed to adopted the personality of a perfectionist" will said as he smoothed down his hair again, for the fourteenth time that day.

"It's only natural" Alana said helping to smooth down his out of place hair. "It is a big commitment and nerves are only natural, even when you love the person" she took a step forward so as to see his reaction. 

Will had a full blown smile on his face and finally, unable to control the blush creeping up on him had spread to his cheeks. Today was his wedding day. Even after a six month engagement Will still had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that he was going to be married. Not such an unusual event, as thousands of people were married all over the world everyday. What was so hard to believe that today he would now be one of them. He, William Graham, Empath and Profiler to the FBI, had found someone who has not only willing, but wanted to spend their life with him. Though it had taken many obstacles and hurdles to get to this point Will was finally marrying the man he loved, Frederick Chilton. 

If someone had come to him three years ago and told him that he would one day find himself in a relationship with his, at the time, hated psychiatrist he would have probably beaten them to a pulp in a fit a rage at the thought of one day being with the man who was his tormentor, while he was imprisoned at the Baltimore State Institution for the criminally insane, when he was imprisoned for being suspected of being the Chesapeake Ripper. 

Will shook his head at his turn of thoughts, not wanting to revisit these terrible memories. For soon enough he was cleared on all charges when it was proven that Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake ripper but not before Will was eviscerated, Alana thrown out a window, Jack stabbed in the neck and Fredrick, who found himself at the time imprisoned when he too came under suspicion of being the Chesapeake ripper, was shot by Mariam Lance and was severally disfigured from his wounds. Though he was able to hide his disfigurement through makeup, false teeth and contacts it was a thing which in more than a few instances Will found himself trying to comfort the older man as it gave Fredrick bouts of low self esteem and and with that depression in the belief that he was too hideous for anyone to ever want him. Let alone Will, whose soft curly hair, and piercing eyes, gave him an almost angelic appearance.

Will shook his head once again at the painful thoughts. He would not let them to ruin what was suppose to be the Happiest day of his life, of both of their lives.

Instead he turned his thoughts to when their courtship began. After Hannibal left him to die on his kitchen floor it didn't take long for paramedics to arrive. Due to the seriousness of his injuries Will was sent in for emergency surgery the second he arrived. Almost miraculously he survived. Hannibal, obviously didn't want him to die, if he had he would be dead, he only wanted to wound him. 

Due to Will having no family, and with Alana and Jack recovering from their own injuries Will received little to no visitors. So it was a surprise when during one late afternoon while he was still recovering in the hospital, Frederick Chilton walked in. 

“Expecting someone else?” Chilton asked, almost timidly. 

While he had been the last person Will had expected to see he was grateful for the company, even if it was from a man who, the the time, he thought he despised. 

“I’ve been better off to not expect. I would have been nothing but disappointed so far if I had.” Will said meaning to lighten the mood but seeing the hurt look on Chilton’s face he could see that his comment had the opposite affect.

“I’m sorry, having been cut open and left for dead has robbed me of my good mood Will said as he placed his left hand upon his bandaged abdomen. “Please” he nodded towards the chair next to the bed, indicating for Chilton to sit down. 

“You know he has escaped, possibly to somewhere in Europe" Chilton informed Will as he eased himself into the chair keeping his grip on the walking stick he has used ever since he had been cut open and had his organs removed by Abel Gideon, another former patient. 

Will didn’t need to ask to know who he was speaking of. He knew once he had been discovered, Hannibal would most likely flee the country for somewhere abroad. 

“Good Riddance” Will said with a sigh

“You aren’t going to go after him?” Chilton asked surprised.

Even though he should, Will just couldn’t bring himself to care. He had enough of Hannibal Lecter and the misery that came with him. Let someone else, whether it be someone else in the FBI or Interpol go after him. Will wanted peace. 

“I allowed Hannibal to pull me into his darkness once. I won’t allow it again by going after him. That is what he would want, for me to chase him to where he is going so that he could draw me in again. I won’t allow it, Dr. Chilton” 

“Frederick, please” Chilton said as he leaned his hand heavily on his walking stick. “And I don’t blame you” he continued “Having been a witness to the horrors he was capable of I wouldn’t want to return there either.”

Surprised at Chilton’s understanding and unwillingness to urge Will to take revenge, Fredrick provided what he desperately needed at the time understanding and a sympathetic ear. He found himself talking about anything and everything that didn't involve Hannibal Lecter. He spoke about his dogs, his home in Wolf Trap, Virginia, he spoke about working as a teacher, he spoke about anything that would help him to forget, at least for a moment to forget what had happened to him. 

Before he knew it two hours had passed and he found himself being drawn, unwillingly into the depths of sleep. 

"It was good speaking to you, I really enjoyed it" Fredrick said as he went to stand so he could leave Will to sleep. 

Before Will even knew what he was saying he asked of the man he would have treated with scorn a day ago if he would be back soon since he did not think he would be released from the hospital anytime soon. 

Surprised for the second time that day Frederick swallowed hard before he answered slowly "I can come back sometime later this week if you would like?"

“Thank you, Frederick.” Will whispered, just starting to drift off into sleep while smiling, the first one he had since before he was injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Because I'm in ChillyWilly Hell and I have no desire to leave! Until the next chapter is up you guys can always come check out my tumblr where I will be posting updates about when the next chapters to my fics will be up -https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klynn91


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite at one time hating the man, Will comes to see a very different side to Frederick Chilton.

"I’ll finally be able to go home tomorrow” Will said in a slightly pained voice as he sat up in the hospital bed. “Though I’ll still be under restrictions as to what I can and can’t do for the next couple of weeks. 

Frederick, who had up until that point had been standing in doorway stepped inside the room. He had an unreadable expression on his face, it was some thing Will likened to relief and despair. 

“How will you be able to do things around your house by yourself?” 

Will sighed "I’ve always managed before, I’ll just have to take it slow.” 

Though it was true that Will had always taken care of himself in the past, as much as it pained him to admit even if it was only to himself he wasn’t sure how he would be able to. His wounds still hadn’t completely healed and and the pain that still radiated from it sucked away what little energy he had. 

Before he could dwell too much on this Frederick’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts “I could come by and help you” 

Despite himself Will found himself smiling “I wouldn’t want to be a bother to you, I’m sure your very busy at the Hospital”

“Will” Frederick interrupted before he could continue. “I’ve been taking some time off from work ever since being reprieved, how do you think I've had all this time to come see you so often?”

Will blushed at the obvious question and conceding to the other man’s point. “Still I don’t want you to feel like you have to help me”

Frederick waved away the thought “It would be no bother at all, it’s the least I could do since...” trailing off as he realized what he was saying. Will decided not to press him, he knew what he was referencing and honestly Will had to agree that after his stay at the BSHCI, it really was the least Chilton could do for him so Will accepted his offer. 

When Will was released the next day Frederick was there as he left the hospital to drive him home. With a little difficulty Will managed to sit in the passenger seat of Fredrick's car, though uncomfortably due to the throbbing pain from the wound that was still healing. On the drive back to his home in Wolf Trap, Virginia, Will had time to reflect on the sudden friendship that had sprung up between himself and the psychiatrist, though at one point Will could have said with confidence that he loathed the man. Now, despite being imprisoned in Dr. Chilton’s facility under his less than ethical care, during his visits in the Hospital, Will saw another side to Fredrick Chilton he thought he knew. Despite his airs of arrogance and selfish ambition, Will came to learn that Chilton could be quiet caring when he wanted to be. Though not a great psychiatrist he was passionate about his work and genuinely did want to help people. Unwittingly and to his surprise Will found himself falling for the for the man. 

Will was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed they were pulling up into his yard. Despite having not been here for the past couple of weeks everything seemed to just as he left it before that night in Hannibal’s kitchen. Once the car came to a stop Fredrick hoped out of the driver seat and came around to Will’s side of the car. Opening the passenger door Fredrick offered his hand to Will in order to help him get out of the car. Once he was on his feet Will turned again to look at the house and noticed there was movement on the other side of the front door. Fredrick, amused at Will's startled response just smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around Will’s waist and helped guide him up the porch stairs. Once the front door was open Will was more than relieved to see that the movement he had seen a few moments before were his dogs

“How?” Will asked, confused as he didn’t think in the aftermath of all that had happened anyone would care to look in on his dogs.

“While you were in the hospital I knew that there would be no one to look after them” Fredrick explained. “So I made sure to come by every day to make sure they were taken care of.”

“Where did you get a key?” Will asked more than a little touched by Chilton’s generous gesture. 

“After I first visited you in the hospital I also went to visit Alana. We had been talking for a little bit when she asked about you. She then relayed to me how there would be no one to take care of your dogs since she always did when you had to take overnight trips for FBI cases. On her bedside table was a keyring with all the keys she owned including a copy of your house key, which she gave me when I told her I would go and see that your dogs were ok. I hope you don’t mind” Fredrick finished, looking more than a little flustered. 

“Mind?" Will gasped, almost laughing “I’m grateful!” 

Frederick smiled at Will, content that he had not overstepped his bounds, and in the process Will found himself falling even more for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I appreciate kudos, comments, even constructive criticism. See you all in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of my dear friend Salina, who always encouraged me in all that I did.

Even though Will was no longer in the hospital, Fredrick's visits still continued, if only to help him around the house where Will was incapable. This routine continued long after Will had recovered from his injuries. A couple of weeks after Will had gained back a sense of being once again self reliant. While watching Fredrick do the dishes for him after they had shared dinner together he blurted out “You know I can do a lot of this stuff myself now” 

Frederick was silent for a moment and almost ceased to move. He knew Will was more than capable of taking care of himself now but over the weeks that he had been helping him from changing his bandages, to cleaning his house, to even taking the dogs out, Frederick, without knowing of Will’s feelings for him, fond himself growing quiet fond of the empath, more than fond, even if, until that moment he had refused to admit it to himself. 

Frederick sighed deeply, trying to get his burdening emotions under control. He knew the time would come when will would no longer need him around he just had hoped he could have had him in his life just a little longer even if only as a friend. Turning to look at Will his eyes were immediately drawn to the other man’s lips. If only he could taste them just once. Before he lost his nerve, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Will's

Upon their lips connecting Will's eyes closed and for once time seemed to stand still, he wanted nothing more than to bottle this moment up and keep it forever. Through his empathy, Will had suspected Fredrick returned his feelings for quiet a while, whether due to low self esteem or his past need to shut himself away from others, Will refused to believe that anyone would want him let alone the gorgeous man who was kissing him. Yet here he was with the man who had recently captured his affections, kissing him. For the first time Will had begun to hope that his feeling’s towards Fredrick weren't as one sided as he tried to convince himself, but where returned just as much. It was more than Will could ever ask for, let alone hope to receive. 

Breaking the kiss, Frederick tried to get control of himself. He shouldn't have done that. He had now ruined everything. Whatever chance he had with Will now was ruined because he couldn't control his emotions. "I'm so sorry Will" he tried to explain, breathlessly "I understand if you want me to leave and..." Before he could finish his sentence he found himself pulled into a kiss, a much more passionate kiss than the one he had just bestowed upon the younger man.  

While it started out slowly just as the first one had this kiss soon grew passionate. Wandering hands soon turned into fervently groping each other. Soon enough they were pushing each other towards Will’s bedroom.

Upon entering Will's room, they quickly began to undress each other. Falling into the bed they soon gave into the passion they were feeling for each other. Soft moans and sighs were all that were heard from the couple for the next half hour.

Once they had reached completion in each other's arms, they fell back into bed, a mesh of tangled limbs. Once they had regained their composure they simply laid in the bed with Fredrick laying with Will's head on his shoulder and both gazing at each other, while Fredrick combed his hand in Will's hair. 

Upon getting his breath under control Will had asked "Is it was ethical for a psychiatrist to sleep with his patient?"

Frederick had chuckled at that. "Being that said patient is technically an ex patient there shouldn't be a problem"

Will smiled in response as he found himself falling asleep in the arms of the man he once he once thought of with nothing but revulsion, but now he found himself not wanting to be away from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are finally at the end of the story but fear not dear readers I have decided to make this story a part of a series so expect a new story to be up very, very soon!
> 
> Also I'd like to point out that I have changed the rating on this story from mature to explicit. Why? Because I am such trash!

Not a typical way to start off any lasting relationship but they had somehow managed to make it work. A year after they had declared their feelings for for each other, Will and Frederick found themselves walking with Will's dog's along a path near the lake by Will's house, the house they now shared. Ever since Will had asked Fredrick to move in with him. 

Upon reaching the shores of the lake they stopped walking to admire the sunset while the dogs played with each other in the grass. "I can understand why you enjoy being here so much" Fredrick commented as he gazed at the water. 

Will, who had been silently listening while looking in the same direction as Frederick, huffed a quiet chuckle. "It's one of the few places I feel I can just let go. The nightmares, the dark thoughts, they don't follow me here. It's one of the few places that hold no bad memories for me" He said as he continued to gaze at the water will taking ahold of Frederick's hand

"Then I can't imagine a better place" Fredrick murmured 

When Will went to inquire as to what he meant he turned to see the other man on his knees in front of him holding out to him a gold ring with a small diamond encrusted in the center of the band.

"Will" Frederick began nervously "I could go on about how I wish I could take away every single terrible thing that has ever happened to you, especially those of which I am responsible for, but I hope you let me have a part in giving you the happiest of futures. I love you more than anything William Graham. Will you give me the undeserved honor of allowing me to call you my husband?" 

Will instantly found himself in tears, not out of any sorrow but out of pure joy. Was this real? Did Frederick really just Propose to him? Realizing he hadn't given his answer he glanced down to See Frederick looking at him with a mix of hope and fear.

"Yes! Frederick, Yes!" Will cried as the full force of his emotions finally hit him.

As he got up from his kneeling position, Frederick quickly slipped the ring onto Will's finger then pulled Will into a deep kiss. 

 

A loud knock on the door to let know him they were ready for him brought Will back back to the present. Taking a deep breath and glancing at his reflection in the single mirror in the room for twenty third time. Will turned to see Alana, who gave him one more encouraging smile, in the doorway, 

Though they didn't adhere to tradition, Will did choose to have Alana walk with him down the isle. The ceremony was to be preformed at a Spot by the lake near where Frederick had proposed to him, so they didn’t have to walk far. Will could see his soon to be husband waiting for him at the top of the isle, looking absolutely stunning in his black tux, while Will felt slightly out of place in his dark blue tux, which was chosen because Frederick claimed the color helped to bring out his eyes. 

Finally reaching Frederick at the top of the isle Will saw that he had tears brining in his eyes. TakingFrederick's hands in his own, Will rub his thumb up and down Fredrick's hand in the hopes that it would calm the him. 

Once their vows were said to each other, and they were pronounced as married. Will found himself pulled into his new husband’s arms and returning a deep kiss. The small group of wedding guests that the newly wed couple invited, burst into applause for the couple. 

Upon their first kiss as a married couple ended Fredrick took Will's face in his hands and reverently whispered "We did it" Will overcome with emotion could do nothing else but nod as a tear or two streaked down his face. 

After a quiet reception at a dinning Hall nearby. Will and Frederick had returned home. They had decided that they would go on their honeymoon in a week’s time for a relaxing two weeks in Paris. Neither man carried the other over the threshold but rather walked into the house together, hand in hand. Once Will had closed the door behind him he suddenly found himself pushed up against the closed door with his husband’s lips on his own. Slowly Frederick started to move away from Will’s lips and made a trail down Will’s neck. once he reached Will’s ear he whispered to him “I’ve been wanting to do this since I saw you walking towards me. I could not believe you were finally going to be mine. I wanted to take you right there and then” Will Groaned at all the sensation’s Fredrick was causing him to feel.

“I have always been yours” Will gasped as he was lifted up into his husband’s arms. Quickly, he found himself being carried to their bedroom. Frederick carefully placed Will in the bed and quickly climbed on top of him carefully removing Will's clothes and kissing and touching Will’s body as he went. Eventually his caresses reached Will’s scar on his abdomen. He kissed it gently. Though this wound was the reason he and Will were even together, it pained him to think of Will having to suffer so much. 

As if reading his thoughts Will placed his hand under Frederick’s chin in order to get him to look at him. “Don’t think about that” he asked, almost pleading. “It’s in the past, all that matters is us and now” Despite the sadness Frederick had started to feel, he had to concede that Will was right. Though the road that got them to this point had been less than perfect, the outcome had been worth it.

Not able to wait any longer Frederick slowly started to pull Will’s pants off of him along with his underwear. Settling in between Will’s leg’s Frederick quickly took Will’s length into his mouth. Will moaned at the sudden feeling of being sucked into the incomparable heat of his love’s mouth. They continued in that way for over twenty minuets. Frederick constantly using his mouth and tongue to bring Will to the edge, but only just, he didn’t want Will to come yet. No Will would not come until he was inside him. 

Taking a small bottle of lube from out of the night stand draw. Frederick poured out a decent amount to cover his fingers. Slowly he eased one of his fingers inside Will to Help open him up. One finger, became two, and two became three. The heat and tightness of Will was almost intoxicating. 

Removing Will’s length from his mouth with a soft plop when he felt that Will was ready, Frederick lined himself up with Will’s hole. Even though they had done this numerous times, Frederick pushed himself inside slowly, not just to draw out his Will’s pleasure but because he didn’t want to hurt him either. When he had sunk to the hilt, Fredrick slowly pulled out and thrust back in again while hitting Will’s prostate. Will gasped in pleasure and quietly began to plead for Frederick to go faster.

“Please...don’t stop!” Will begged as the pleasure was starting to build in his groin. Pushing himself back against his husband, Will began to stroke himself as his moans grew louder with each thrust into him. He felt like he was going mad with pleasure and it was all thanks to this beautiful man inside of him. 

“Will, I’m going to come” Frederick groaned not able to hold back from all the sensations he was feeling as he continued to thrust into Will

“Me too” Will replied Breathlessly as he felt his hips being gripped and the thrusting in his ass becoming faster and more intense. 

“I love you” Frederick whined as he began to feel Will’s ass tremble and start to grip onto him letting him know that Will was coming. 

“I love you too” Will almost shouted back as he felt Frederick spill into him, and at the same time his own orgasm overtaking him. 

Weaken by the intensity of his orgasm, Frederick collapsed on top of Will, however not wanting to hurt him, Frederick quickly pushed himself off of Will and settled his head on his chest so he could listen to Will’s heartbeat, while he regained control of his breathing. 

Seeing Frederick’s hand laying on his chest he reached for it with his own hand and admired the matching rings they now wore, which symbolized their marriage. Will felt Fredrick smile against his skin. “You’re right, you know?” Fredrick murmured, just starting to drift off to sleep from exhaustion. “About?” Will ask as he tangled his hands in Frederick’s hair. “About nothing mattering but us now."

Will smiled at that. He meant it when he said it. They and their future were all that mattered, not the FBI, not their less than perfect past history, not even Hannibal Lecter, though even Will had to concede that he hadn't seen the last of him. None of that mattered only Frederick and himself in this moment in time. For now and and for a long time after it was more than enough for both of them


End file.
